How Long Is Forever Going To Last
by ColdDecemberNight
Summary: It's Valentine's Day at St.Ishiyama Academy and all the students are hyped up, well not everyone. Members of the TKKH and Oga do not find it interesting or worthwhile as they seem doomed to be dateless. However,Kunieda Aoi has other ideas for Oga...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub or any of its characters. The plot and introduction of non-existing characters is not based on the series**

**How Long Is Forever Alone Going To Last**

**Beelzebub**

" Hey, Oga! Come on, get up and let's get to school now," yelled Furuichi in excitement. Oga poked his head out of the window in annoyance and threw some trash at him." Damn that idiot Furuichi. Startling me from my sleep like that at only 9:30 in the morning when I should be in my bed enjoying my Monday morning," Oga yawned as he changed out of his pyjamas and into his school uniform. Baby Beel smiled pleasantly at Oga as he picked him up and placed the green-haired baby onto his back. " Come on Baby Beel. Let's go before Furuichi wakes up the whole damn neighborhood.," said Oga as he got his satchel and trudged down the stairs.

" Oh, so you are awake after all. I recalled that you never woke up earlier than 10:30 to leave for school," said Hilda calmly as she sipped her green tea while preparing Baby Beel's milk. " What the hell did you wake up so early for and who said you could just waltz into the kitchen and start preparing stuff," snarled Oga. She just sniffed contemptuously at him. " You fool, I have to prepare the master's milk before you leave for school and I had to use AlainDelon to obtain the milk of the King Hydra from the demon world," she said as she pat Baby Beel and handed the bottle in a bag to Oga.

" Remember to feed him his milk you idiot or you'll be the one starving next," warned Hilda menacingly as she glared at him through her emerald green eye. " Sheesh, what is up with that scary bitch," muttered Oga as he walked to Academy with Furuichi. " Oga, do you by any chance know what day is today?" smirked Furuichi as he observed Oga's clueless expression. "Yeah, Monday. Why?" asked Oga. Furuichi just sighed and shook his head in disbelief at the clueless delinquent.

"_Sometimes I just wish he would show a spark of interest in his personal life affairs," thought Furuichi in disappointment._

" It's Valentine's Day, Oga. The one day of the whole year where you can talk to and pick up girls without getting slapped or called for sexual harassement," drooled Furuichi as he imagined himself encircled by all the girls in the school. Oga just shrugged nonchalantly. " Whatever, Furuichi. How is that fun or important to me anyway when I'm not interested in these kind of things," said Oga.

" Come on, don't you have anyone special in your mind at the moment?" smirked Furuichi. Oga just glared and sent him flying with a strong punch. The atmosphere at was very quiet,subtle and very romantic, something Oga didn't really like and found disturbing. ' Geez, Furuichi. What is happening to everyone here?" asked Oga. " Like I said Oga, it's Valentine's Day and everyone is up and about celebrating it with their friends or their partners," said Furuichi annoyed. " Look at all the stuuf they are selling from roses to cupcakes to T-shirts. They really take this Valentine's Day thing seriously,huh?" said Oga amused at the dozens of students walking hand in hand with big smiles plastered on their faces.

" Huh, look at those mindless idiots celebrating a day that doesn't even exist to us," sneered Kanzaki to Shiroyama and Natsume as he sipped his favorite yougurt drink, Yogurty. " Now,now Kanzaki-kun, you know that these youths have to be extrovert and experience the development in feelings they are having,' smiled Natsume at the sherbert haired delinquent. " By being all soppy, weak, pathetic and wasting money on stuff for girls they don't even like," Kanzaki said. " Kanzaki-san, if you feel so strongly about it, let us all have a word with the 6 Holy Knights about this," said Shiroyama.

" Those clueless idiots won't even bother to consider how we feel after we won that volleyball match last month," sighed Kanzaki. "Kanzaki-kun, I don't get it. Why do you oppose the idea of Valentine's Day so much?" asked Natsume genuinely puzzled. Kanzaki just continued drinking his Yogurty and just gazed at the heart-shaped banners and balloons surrounding the school compound. " Kanzaki-san?" asked Shiroyama concerned. " People like us won't find proper girls to date or we probably won't even bother because they will just get in the way of our lifestyle," shrugged Kanzaki. " Are you just pissed that you probably can't find a proper girl?" asked Natsume hinting slyly at him. Kanzaki growled at Natsume. " Don't think I'm so pitiful and pathetic to waste my time on such worthless matters when I have so much better things to do like beating that bastard, Oga." Natsume just grinned slyly at him and continued walking with Shiroyama and Kanzaki.

Not too far away, another member of Ishiyama's TKKH was also not enjoying himself. " I don't even know why I bothered turning up to school on Valentine's Day when I can spend the day on my yacht, surrounded by beautiful girls," sighed Himekawa in regret and annoyance. " If I really liked a girl, I would buy her the most expensive bouquet of flowers and some really expensive jewelry to match her taste," said Himekawa looking at the individual stalk of roses being given to the girls by their boyfriends.

" The decorations are not classy enough. That goes the same for the girls here too," snickered the pompadour-haired delinquent. H just continued walking around the school and continuously boasted about the improvements that could be made if the school had the amount of money he possessed. " Where is the wine, chocolate truffles, imported strawberries and French roses?" Himekawa muttered as he bought a stalk of rose and inspected it disdainfully. " Anyway, Valentine's Day is a waste of time and complete, utter bullshit anyway. Who would even care about this sort of thing when you could spend your time making money and doing something else more worthwile. This day is only for idiots who care about silly,puppy crushes," he thought as he tossed the rose into a garbage bin.

" This food stall during Valentine's Day isn't a bad idea after all," smirked Tojo as he was busy frying and steaming noodles , meat and other various foods while crowds of students gathered to purchase some of his cooking. " I couldn't care less about getting a girl or acting all mushy and lovey-dovey. None of them are the slightest bit interested in me anyway," Tojo thought as he served a plate of beef noodles to a hungry student. " Great. I've made over a 100 yen in the first few hours. At this rate, I'll be able to treat myself to a nice big meal at a restaurant tonight….alone," he groaned. " Damn this shit day which is screwing up my mind," he snarled as he pinched his arm in an attempt to wake himself up.

He stopped frying and he took a shot break before going back to work after a few hours." So Tora, I see you've been working hard this lovely morning and tell me where are the hordes of femal admirers," smirked Shizuka walking over to Too. He just ooked up and grinned at her. " There is none, Shizuka and I don't really care," he muutered. She could sense a scintilla of disappointment in his tone and she just snickered and patted him on the back. " Tora, no one is good enough for you and I can see that all you want to do is fight, so I expect nothing less from you," she said and got up to leave. Tojo couldn't help but admire and look wistful at the long-haired member of the Six Holy Knights. " Shizuka always likes to encourage me to get involved in silly stuff like Valentine's Day and all that rubbush,' Tojo said as he just continued staring at her from his stall.

The last member of Ishiyama's TKKH, Kunieda Aoi was with her usual companions, Nene and Chiaki while they were busy having lunch with the other members of The Red Tails. " Kunieda-senpai, you sure received a lot of gifts from the guys compared to the rest of us,' said Yuka in envy at the baskets, roses and cupcakes stacked up in a high tower beside them. " Aoi-nee san aren't you going to read or open any of them," asked Nene in surprised as she saw Kunieda looking a bit disappointed at the gifts as she looked left and right trying to locate a certain someone. " Oga didn't give me

on Valentine's Day," sighed the dark-haired second year to her friends. " Don't hope for that selfish bastard to spend a few yen for a gift for you and it's obvious he still doesn't know you like him," scoffed Nene. " Harsh," said Chiaki quietly as she continued rifling through the presents.

" I'm not sure what to do. I'm disappointed but I got him some roses and a gift for Valentine's Day anyway," blushed Aoi as she showed them to everyone." Oh, Kunieda-senpai that's awesome. You should totally make a move and show Oga how it should be done," grinned Yuka in excitement. " You're right. I should probably looke for him now and confess my true feelings to him or I'll never muster up enough courage again to do it," she said as she got up and went out to look for him. " Wait up, Madame Aoi," said Nene as she and Chiaki quickly ran to catch Aoi.

" These cookies and free food sure makes this day a lot better, don't you think Baby Beel," asked Oga. " Da-buh,' said Baby Beel in agreement as he waved his heart-shaped cookie in the air. " I bet that damn Hilda doesn't have anyone to celebrate it with back in The Demon World," snickered Oga as he envisioned Hilda sitting in a scary, macabre room all by herself with some black, peculiar looking flowers scattered everywhere while she brooded about her luck. " Oh, well. I guess it's Forever Alone Day for some of us," shrugged Oga as he didn't notice Kunieda searching frantically for him through the throngs of students.

" I'm going to get some more Yogurty," yawned Kanzaki as he slowly walked to the vending machine opposite the school hall. Suddenly, he saw a group of gangsters vandalizing the vending machine while a couple of them were spraying Yogurty on the walls of the school. Kanzaki growled and he quickly ran up to them. " My, my. Kanzaki-kun sure knows how to brighten up his day," laughed Natsume to Shiroyama as they followed him. " Hey, you punks. What the hell do you think you're doing to that vending machine and Yogurty?' asked Kanzaki menacingly to the gangsters. They stopped and whispered among each other. " It's Kanzaki Hajime, one of the TKKH. We better get the hell away from him," whispered one.

The leader of the gang snarled and squared up to him. " Mind your own buiseness Kanzaki or we'll give you a Valentine's Day appointment with the nurse," he sniffed. Kanzaki raised and eyebrow and looked darkly at him. " Do you realize who you're barking at? Looks like you need to be taught a lesson," Kanzaki grinned. " You damn bastard. Shut your mouth," he shouted and charged at him while brandishing a steel pipe. Kanzaki just picked up a packet of Yogurty, threw it into the air and smirked. As the packet was slowly falling down, he lifted his leg and did his signature heel drop on

the leader's head, injuring his head and crushing the Yogurty packet, its contents spilling all over the leader's head. The leader fell face first onto the ground and didn't get up.

The others stared with their mouths hung open as they saw the ruthlessness and skills of Kanzaki. " Anyone up for a try?" smirked the sherbert-haired delinquent as he tried to provoke the rest. " You won't get away with beating Hasebe-sama like that, you bastard. We'll make you kneel down before us while begging for mercy," scoffed another gangster. The five gangsters charged at Kanzaki with full force but Shiroyama knocked out two with a blow from his huge fists. Natsume just smiled and punched one in the gut while Kanzaki finished off the other two with a spinning kick. " Hmph, what a bunch of weaklings. You better watch your mouth before spouting out rubbish, you idiot and never, ever waste Yogurty," said Kanzaki as he picked one up from the floor and drank it. " Let's go Shiroyama and Natsume," said Kanzaki as he turned his back on the injured gangsters. Suddenly, one of the gangsters jumped up and prepared to hit Kanzaki on the head with a glass bottle. " Kanzaki-kun!" shouted Shiroyama in panic and even Natsume looked genuinely worried for him.

Then, the gangster fell down with a thud to the ground. Kanzaki turned behind to see an orange-haired girl with a flower pin grinning at him. " Kanzaki-senpai, you should really watch your back," she laughed. " Yuka, you knocked him out and….." he was actually grateful to her but he didn't show it. " Paa-ko, what the hell are you doing around here and sneaking up on me too?" he growled while he grabbed her head. " Kanzaki-kun sure has a funny way of saying thank you," laughed Natsume. " Geez, Kanzaki-senpai you don't need to be so harsh," Yuka pouted. He just sighed and let go of her head. " I guess the least I can do for you is buy you a Yogurty," he said. Yuka just glared at him and grabbed his arm and dragged him to the stalls. " No. You better buy me some food and drinks you cheapskate cause I'm starving, man," she said angrily. " I think Kanzaki-san got his Valentine," smirked Shiroyama. " Shiro-chan, you just took the words right out of my mouth," grinned Natsume and the both of them ran after the two.

Himekawa was lazily typing into his IPhone while blowing his allowance on candy and chocolates that looked pretty. " This is getting boring. I guess I better go home and enjoy some real female company," he yawned. As he got up, he was confronted by a few delinquents with a very well-dressed girl in front. " Eh? Who are you and why are you blocking my way?" he asked annoyed. The pretty girl just tossed her hair and removed her shades. Himekawa was mesmerized by her exterior beauty and the charisma and arrogance she had oozing out of her. " Are you Himekawa Tatsuya of Ishiyama's TKKH?" she asked stoically." Yes I am and what business is it that you have with me, pretty lady?" he smirked at her but she was unimpressed.

" I'm Ayako Mihashi and I'm sure that we have met before," she glared at him. He just raised an eyebrow and realized that she was his father's client. " Oh, I remember you but what brings you to Ishiyama?" he asked in confusion. " I've been wanting to pay you back for acting like such an asshole and a rich, spoilt brat. You think you can anything you want just because you're rich and you just waste money like water. That disgusts me," she said in anger. " What I do with my money at Ishiyama is none of your concern and how does this involve you?"he retorted back at her." You hired a posse of your brainless delinquents to beat up my boyfriend just so you could ask me to be your date to some big company function to impress your other clients. When he came back, you did a number on him again after he was planning to tell me," she snarled.

" I'm sorry that I was so underhanded but that is what makes me so successful," he smirked and adjusted his glasses. " Well, try to bribe your way out of this one," she said. Then, the delinquents encircled Himekawa and cackled while clutching wooden bats. "You really shouldn't underestimate me…..," he sighed and knocked one out with a accurate jab to the upper jaw. A delinquent managed to hit his stomach and he staggered back and wiped his mouth but he gave a small smirk and pulled a metal stun baton out of his pocket and hit the bat and pressed a switch which shocked the delinquents with a very high voltage of electricity, knocking them out flat. " You bastard, I'm not done yet as she ran at him while clutching a penknife. Himekawa just shook his head and tripped her. " Look, Ayako. The reason I tried to get rid of your boyfriend was because I liked you, not because of some fancy dinner," he said gravely.

She stared at him with her eyes wide open and she narrowed her eyes again. " You're pulling my leg aren't you ?" she asked. He shook his head and got up. " I understand that what I did to get you was wrong, cowardly and underhanded so I'll swallow my pride and say that I'm sorry," he said and he looked seriously at her. She blushed and she took his hand. " Himekawa Tatsuya, you are a selfish, cowardly bastard but that's what make you my favorite guy," she grinned and planted a small kiss on his cheek. " Come on, I forgive you but you must never do something like that again," she warned and held his hand. Himekawa looked surprised but he smiled and accompanied her to the Valentine's Day fair at High.

" Whew. This job pays well but is quite tiring," said Tojo as he sat down on a stool and wiped his perspiration with a handkerchief. His heart gave a jump of joy when his takings amounted to more that 2000 yen. " Great. Now I can have dinner at that fancy restaurant tonight," he grinned to himself but he suddenly got an idea. " How stupid of me not to think of asking Shizuka out tonight instead of eating by myself. Well, better not wait too long," he said and took of his apron and started to look around for her.

He spotted her talking to another guy who seemed to be giving her a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates. His eyes narrowed and he marched up to them. " So, Shizuka will you be my Valentine and go out with me?" said the guy to her. Tojo slapped his head with his hand and he felt frustrated that someone else had the gall to ask her out first before he did. " Hey, you there," said Tojo angrily to the guy. " Tora, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised. The guy smirked and squared up to him. " You must be the legendary Tojo Hidetora from Ishiyama's TKKH. What an honor to meet you I think," the guy said snidely. Tojo refused to shake his hand and turned his attention back to her. " Shizuka, I have something to ask you and I want an answer now. Will you be my Valentine and go out for dinner with me tonight?" Tojo asked. The guy frowned and Shizuka sighed and scratched her head. " Tora, I don't know….. He already asked me first and besides, aren't we just childhood friends?" she asked. The guy snickered while Tojo just stared at her intently.

" I guess he asked you out first but won't you at least think about my offer too?" Tojo asked. " Well….. maybe but" but she was cut off by the guy. " Hey, listen up you idiot. I asked her out first and you were late so stop trying to ruin our date or Valentine's Day. Besides, why would a beautiful, educated and sophisticated girl want a delinquent like you?" he sneered. " Please Kazuma…" she said angrily at him. " Let her decide who she wants to be her date and try talking like that to me again and you're a goner," Tojo said calmly. " I'm not scared of you, big bad wolf. You beat me up and the students of Teimo Tech will kick your ass, no matter how strong you are," he warned. " Shut up, the both of you. How can I decide when the both of you are acting all pathetic and childish," she shouted. Tojo looked shocked as he never saw this side of Shizuka before. " Anyway, I choose Tojo," she said firmly. Kazuma'e eyes bulged out of their sockets in anger and shock while Tojo piped up.

" Really Shizuka? Well, I didn't get you anything but I was hoping we could go out for dinner tonight?" he asked. She smiled and nooded. " Tora, under one condition. You tell me how you truly feel about me now," she added. Kazuma was busy calling for backup without anyone noticing. " Well, to be honest, I really like you. You are the only one who really understands me and we grew up together under Saotome-sensei so don't you think I would have developed some feelings for you by now?" he asked bluntly. She squeezed his hand. " Well, Tora you didn't really show it and all your were interested in was fighting so I couldn't have known," she said. She gave him a big, loving hug which he gladly reciprocated. " You're lucky I lucky I like you too Tojo," she smirked and she cuddled him tightly while he was grinning from ear to ear.

" Don't forget about me, Shizuka," yelled Kazuma who was accompanied by a hundred armed Teimo Tech students. " Kazuma, what the hell? " Shizuka yelled. " Tojo, you bastard we'll teach you that you can't just go around stealing people's dates whenever you feel like it," he said angrily. " Hmm, well then give me your best shot then," Tojo smirked and beckoned them. The Teimo Tech students charged at him but he just gave a playful smirk and cracked his knuckles. In a few minutes, he managed to take out all of them, including Kazuma whom he punched extra hard. " Shit, you got some strength there," croaked Kazuma as he passed out on the floor. " So Shizuka, let's spend the day together," Tojo invited her. " Of course, Tora ," Shizuka beamed and walked hand in hand with the spiky orange-haired delinquent.

" I finally found him. It wasn't easy looking for him in the crowd but I managed to spot him sitting down on that bench, next to the botanical garden," Kunieda thought. " Madame Aoi, wait for us," shouted Nene as she and Chiaki raced after her. " What should I do? I'm really nervous about this whole ordeal. Who knows how he might react or he might just reject me without a moment's hesitation," she groaned in despair." But I can't let this opportunity slip by me and it's about time he knew." " Aoi-nee san, are you sure you want to confess to that ignorant fool, Oga?" sniffed Nene in disapproval. " Yes, Nene-san. I have to even though he might laugh at me," she gulped. " So brave," said Chiaki and nodded solemnly. Kunieda slowly marched to Oga who was sitting on the bench talking to Furuichi and Baby Beel.

" Oga?" Kunieda timidly said as she approached him. Furuichi's eyes widened and he grinned at her. " What brings you here lovely Queen?" Furuichi smirks. Kunieda glared at him and knocks him out of the way with a punch. " Hey, what was that for?" Oga said in surprise as he saw an unconscious Furuichi lying on the ground with a bump on his head. " I have something to tell you and you really need to hear this," Kunieda blurted out. " Huh? Well what is it then of it so important?" Oga asked. " Da-Buh !" screamed Baby Beel in excitement as he saw the dark-haired girl standing in front of them. " O..Og..Oga….," she stuttered and she began to blush bright pink. Nene just sniffed and pulled Chiaki away from the scene. " I…..I..I li…..lik,' but she was cut off by a loud voice.

" Aoi-san," yelled Yuka as she approached her followed by a disgruntled Kanzaki, Shiroyama and Natsume. " What are you doing with Oga?" she asked curiously. Kanzaki glared venomously at Oga. " Now's the perfect time to beat this punk up," thought Kanzaki. " Kanzaki-senpai, let's get a move on to one of those fancy game stalls," Yuka cried in excitement as she pointed to the colorful tents arranged sided by side . " Why the hell would I go there? Those tents are just some idiotic students ideas anyway," he scoffed. " Come on, Kanzaki-senpai. You owe me remember?" she pleaded.

" I don't owe you anything. You just happened to be quicker than me that's all," Kanzaki snorted. " Fine," Yuka said slightly disappointed and she started to walk there by herself. Natsume felt sorry for her and wanted to help her. " Say, Kanzaki-kun don't you one to be one up over Oga-chan by having a partner for Valentine's Day because it seems Oga-chan here can't seem to find anyone," Natsume grinned. Kanzaki stopped for a moment and pondered over Natsume's words for a while. " Kanzaki-san…?" asked Shiroyama in concern. " You're right. Even though I can't beat him in fighting but I can beat him in another way which is this," Kanzaki said in delight and he chased after Yuka. " See Shiro-chan, Kanzaki-san is easy to manipulate," laughed Natsume to Shiroyama as the both of them ran after Kanzaki again.

" Never mind that interruption but I'll do it for real this time," Kunieda thought. " Oga, I like y…." she was cut off again by a smooth, cool voice. " Oh, Kunieda-chan, " smirked Himekawa with Ayako in tow. " You seem to be in the middle of something with Oga here," he frowned at Oga but he turned back to Kunieda. " So, anything big and secretive going on?" asked Himekawa in interest. None of your business, Himekawa, you nosy idiot," said Kunieda going red in the face. Ayako giggled and tugged Himekawa's arm. " Come on Hime-chan, let's go have a look at the rose garden," she said. " Alright, Ayako. So Kunieda I guess I'll be seeing you and Oga real soon," he smiled and he walked away with Ayako to the rose garden. " Come on Oga, let's go somewhere else more quiet," Kunieda said and dragged Oga back to the cafeteria. " Wait, wait,wait….. Why are we going to the canteen?" Oga asked in confusion.

" At least there won't be anymore disturbances from any more TKKH members,' she thought in triumph. " Oga , like I said before, I really like yo…" " Kunieda." Smiled Shizuka from behind. Kunieda groaned in disbelief and smiled at Shizuka who was accompanied by the big, muscular frame of Tojo Hidetora. " Tojo?" exclaimed Kunieda in surprise. " Kunieda. I'm with Shizuka for the day," he smiled and squeezed Shizuka's hand. Shizuka blushed a light shade of pink. Kunieda waz amazed before words as she never expected the strongest member of Ishiyama's TKKH to have a soft side, let alone a romantic one and he managed to land one of The Six Holy Knights of St. Ishiyama Academy. " Well, that's great you guys," said Kunieda uneasily and whispered to Shikua what her intentions were. Shizuka's eyes widened and she giggled. " Come Tora, weren't you going to show me your cooking ?" asked Shizuka. " I guess so. Well see you around Kunieda and Oga,…take good care of her," winked Tojo to Oga who was looking as puzzled as ever.

" Man, everyone today sure is acting weird and talking in riddles," muttered Oga. " Oga, I have something to tell you. I really like…" she was cut off by the soundd of screaming from outside. She saw a whole army of Teimo Tech students invading the academy and interrogating everyone. " Who knows where Tojo Hidetora of the TKKH is?" they all yelled. Tojo's eyes narrowed and he walked to them slowly. " I'm here," he said slowly. " You did quite a number of our fellow students this morning so we're just here to repay you the favour," they snarled. " Well, what are you waiting for? Give me your best shot," laughed Tojo. They all flung themselves at him at once. Tojo easily defeated about half of them in ten minutes but then he suddenly felt woozy and received a direct hit on the face from a delinquent which sent him falling down. " Shit, what the hell happened?" coughed Tojo. One of the Teimo Tech students cackled. " One of us masqueraded as a stall operator and we sold you a drugged drink." Shizuka clenched her fists in anger and looked worried at Tojo.

" You basta…." But he didn't get to finish his sentence as a barrage of punches and kicks fell upon him knocking him out. Tojo coughed and spat out some blood as he weakly tried his best to slowly get up. A delinquent ran at me but he managed to punch him on the jaw, sending him crumpling to the floor. " Eh? What's this? You still can fight?" the leader laughed and a few other delinquents took advantage of Tojo's cloudy vision and pummeled him to the ground again. " Tora," whispered Shizuka worriedly and she ran to get help from the other Six Holy Knights members but she was stopped by Kunieda. " Don't bother. They did not come to school today," she said. Shizuka cursed her luck and put on her jacket. " I'm not going to stand by and just let Tojo get beaten up like that," she cried in frustration.

Kunieda nodded and she told Oga the dilemma. His eyes narrowed and he got up. " Tojo may be a annoying bastard but he shouldn't get beaten up by a group of underhanded delinquents," he said and he got up from his chair. " Let's finish him off fellows so we can move on to the carnival," the leader said. " Hey, " said Oga stoically to the group of delinquents. " Well, if it isn't the Rampaging Ogre of Ishiyama. If I recall, you did quite a number on us the other time we were her. Are you looking for more action because it won't be that easy now," warned the delinquent. Oga just shrugged and cracked his knuckles. " Hold on, you arrogant bastard," coughed Tojo as he woozily got up from the ground and stared at them. " Don't start the fight without me," he grinned but he collapsed onto the ground and passed out once more. " You'll be joining him soon, Oga, don't you worry," the delinquents cackled again.

The other TKKH members suddenly stepped into the standoff. " Oi,oi,oi. What is the meaning of this?" growled Kanzaki to the Teimo Tech students. " Hmm, you guys really kill the mood you know that," sighed Himekawa in annoyance. " Oh? You two again. Well, there's always room for more," the leader barked to them. " They are really underestimating us again, Himekawa," smirked Kanzaki. " How true, Kanzaki and they don't even remember the beating we gave them the last time," Himekawa chuckled and pushed his shades back onto his nose. " I hate guys like you who go around pissing people off," said Oga darkly. " Oh, Kanzaki, Himekawa and Oga-chan are getting into another fight," said Natsume excitedly to Shiroyama. "Go Kanzaki-san," cheered on Shiroyama.

A fierce battle broke out between Oga, Kanzaki, Himekawa and the Teimo Tech students. " You're too weak," scoffed Kanzaki as he did his heel drop on a pair of students which caused them to collapse onto the ground. He proceeded to punch a few other guys in their stomachs and ribs. " I see we have something in common. We both like to play it dirty," Himekawa smirked as he pulled out his stun baton and flipped the switch, sending 1.2 million volts of electricity through dozens of students. Oga just beat up every single student standing in his way. Suddenly, a big, tall and muscular student knocked Kanzaki onto the ground with his fists. " Ouch, you damn bastard," Kanzaki growled and pounced on him but was repelled by another strong punch to the gut.

Himekawa hit him with the stun baton but before he could flip the switch, the giant delinquent sent him flying with a head butt. Oga just stared at the giant delinquent unfazed by his abnormal strength and size. " I'm going to wipe that stupid grin of your face," the giant laughed as he tried to punch Oga but Oga calmly caught if fist and flung him onto the brick wall. The delinquent crashed against the brick wall and stayed unconscious. The leader just snarled and continued the onslaughter of attacks on Oga. As Oga was about to be hit by a delinquent, a big fist rammed onto that delinquent's stomach and he gagged and doubled up. Oga turend around just in time to see Tojo grinning at him. " I don't care if I'm drugged or injured. All I know is you disrupted Valentine's Day celebrations and that sadly pisses me off," Tojo sighed.

" You really care about that stupid hoax? Valentine's Day is a load of bullcrap and I don't give a stuff about it," the leader chortled with laughter. " You're just shit, you know that. If you came over here to take out the Valentine's Day celebrations and screw up our plans, you better be ready to have your ass kicked by me," Kanzaki snarled and he got to his feet. " True that this day sometimes is a pain but in the end it's a day for everyone, single or couple to enjoy," Himekawa said seriously and he drew his stun baton once more. " Well, you guys just have nothing else better to do," grinned Oga and he charged at them. Kanzaki kicked and punched many guys to their faces while Himekawa shocked more delinquents using the stun baton.

Tojo easily defeated at least fifty delinquents while Oga demolished the rest. The leader looked frightened but then, he was knocked unconscious by Kunieda's wooden sword. She glared at him and looked triumphant at the others. The students of St. Ishiyama Academy celebrated and cheered them on. " Hmm, those guys didn't even stand a chance," said Kanzaki. " Feeling cocky, aren't we?" jeered Himekawa. " What did you say four-eyes? You want to have a go?" Kanzaki snarled. " Bring it on you brainless twit," Himekawa retorted back. Tojo just sniffed and walked back to Shizuka. " Tora, good of you to show them what happens when you mess with the best," she smirked. " Not necessarily but they were looking for trouble," he said. " Anyway, it's getting late and I think we should go to dinner," Shizuka smiled and tugged the orange-haired delinquent away.

" Hmph, well I guess we better get home now. This Valentine's Day thing is wearing me out," said Kanzaki to Natsume and Shiroyama. " Kanzaki-kun, you just want to rush to that grocery store and get some more Yogurty," laughed Natsume. Kanzaki's face grew purple and he growled like a bulldog. " Don't think so lowly of me, you idiot," " Well it is true anyway," shrugged Natsume. " Kanzaki-san, I'm sure some Yogurty would help you regain some of your strength back," advised Shiroyama. " Whatever. Anyway, guess I'll be seeing you around, four-eyes, Kunieda and Oga," Kanzaki said nonchalantly and followed Natsume and Shiroyama to the grocery store.

" Oh, it's evening already? Time sure flies when you are having fun," Himekawa said. " I guess I'll be catching you kiddos later," Himekawa said and he went to look for Ayako. Only Oga and Kunieda were left in the middle of the school compound after everyone had left. " Huh? I guess we better go. Baby Beel is getting a bit fidgety," Oga said as he patted Baby Beel's green hair." Wait Oga. Ii have something to tell you," Kunieda burst out. " Oh yeah, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Oga asked. Kunieda's heart was racing faster and beating twice the normal speed. " Would you be my Valentine? I got you a gift anyway," she said and presented him the beautifully wrapped present. Oga's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets in shock and he slowly took the present and looked at her.

" Thank you but I didn't get you anything though," Oga said in regret. " It's all right and I have something else I need to tell you. I l…lik…like you a lot Oga," she finally confessed. Oga was rooted to the spot and he just looked her in the eyes. " Kunieda, I don't know what to say," he said. Kunieda's face fell and she got up. " It's alright Oga. You don't have to like me," she said disappointed with his reaction. Oga felt terrible and he grabbed her arm. " Kunieda, let's go out for some sushi tonight," Oga said. It was Kunieda's turn to be shocked. " Really, Oga? I mean wouldn't you want to spend it with Hilda?" she asked. Oga looked disgusted. " Hell no. That bitch doesn't even want to be in the same room with me for more than an hour," Oga muttered.

" I guess I can," Kunieda smiled. " Great then. I'll see you at eight," said Oga. " And one more thing. Happy Valentine's Day," Oga grinned at her and waved goodbye. Kunieda was over the moon and she rejoiced with Nene and Chiaki. " We're going out for sushi tonight," she beamed. " Madame-Aoi, I'm very happy for you but you should still be cautious of Oga. He may have an ulterior motive behind his date," she hissed. Chiaki just looked oddly at Nene. " Don't worry Nene-san, I'll be alright," Kunieda smiled and she walked back home feeling pleased with herself and looking forward to her date tonight with Oga. For everyone, this had to be one of the best and interesting Valentine's Day.

**Ps: This is my first fanfic ever. So please review and subscribe for more of my work. Please give me feedback on how to improve it or whatever you feel you want to say. Beelzebub is one of my favorite anime so please review and there will be more work of mine for Beelzebub and other anime coming up soon. Thx **


End file.
